


The New Adventures of Lex and Clark Episode 1 Season 1

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark knew from the beginning they had a destiny together, but one twist of fate and Clark didn't make it in time to save lex. His life hung by a thread for a long time. Clark thought for sure he would lose him. When Lex survived Clark was thrilled, and determined to never put Lex in any danger because of him ever again. So, he pushed him away as gently as he could, so they would remain friendly. Lex was devastated, but still watched the young boy who captured his heart from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Adventures of Lex and Clark Episode 1 Season 1

_  
**Smallville Artwork: The New Adventures of Lex and Clark**   
_   
I'm posting two photographs together this time. They are for two different prompts but they fell together quite nicely both image wise and story wise.    
  
  
  
  
**Title:** **The New Adventures of Lex and Clark Episode 1 Season 1**  
 **Artist:**  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairings/characters:** Pre - Clex Clark/Lex  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Save me  
 **For:** Clex Bingo / [](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **clexmas**](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/)    
Beta: Thanks to [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/)   for her invaluable help as usual! :D

 **Short Summary:** Lex and Clark knew from the beginning they had a destiny together, but one twist of fate and Clark didn't make it in time to save lex. His life hung by a thread for a long time. Clark thought for sure he would lose him. When Lex survived Clark was thrilled, and determined to never put Lex in any danger because of him ever again. So, he pushed him away as gently as he could, so they would remain friendly. Lex was devastated, but still watched the young boy who captured his heart from afar.

 **Disclaimers:** They do not belong to me. Only each other.

 **Credits:** The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for more credits. Please click on the artwork below for a link to the larger image.

  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/clexsaveme.jpg)   
  
---  
  
  
**  
Title:   
**   
**The New Adventures of Lex and Clark Episode 22 Season 10 The Finale**  
 **Artist:**  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Caught in the Rain  
 **For:** Clex Bingo / [](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **clexmas**](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/)  

 **Short Summary:** Lex Luthor was never one for staying out of trouble. He managed to get out from under his father's thumb and become a good man. Trouble still followed him no matter what he did. Whenever he was in danger the damn Alien would always be there to rescue him. He could never understand why until that fateful day the world almost came to and end. The rain clouds washing away the dust from the battle. Lex looked into Superman's eyes and saw his only love Clark and understood. Today was the first day of their future together. This time he wasn't letting go.

 **A/N:** I found it almost fitting that their past ended in the rain and that their future was beginning in the rain.

click on the photos for links to larger images! :D

  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/clexcaughtintherain.jpg)   
  
---  
  



End file.
